Conventionally, (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-82260) an engine, in a stopped state, is lift-started by temporarily releasing a second clutch disposed between a rotating motor/generator and the drive wheels. Then, a first clutch disposed between the engine and motor/generator is engaged to produce a drag torque in the first clutch that is used to lift start the engine. This procedure acts to reduce a torque fluctuation that otherwise takes place at the instant when the first clutch is engaged for coupling the engine to motor/generator for lift starting the engine while second clutch is engaged.